Neo JLA (Cyborg is Chosen)
by Weston L. Collins
Summary: In the future the JLA has been all but destroyed. Only a few heroes remain to protect the earth from foul menaces. Now these heroes must come together in order to continue the legacy of protection that the JLA left behind. The only remaining question is... Will the heroes comply with the management changes.


In the year 2120, the hero known as Cyborg buried an American hero. Connor Kent, who was also called Neo Superman, was laid to rest on June 1st in a private grave on his family's farm in Smallville Kansas. Only Cyborg was allowed to handle the body and also attend the private ceremony along with the pastor of the local Baptist church. The events that led to this point were sketchy at best. Many in the superhero community were confused as to why Cyborg was chosen to bury earth's champion. Cyborg and Connor had never been all that close and had many times been on opposite sides of many ideals on how to save the world. Yet in a holographic transmission recorded in the fortress of solitude, he not only named Cyborg as the person to handle his burial arrangements, but also named him as new champion of earth. Connor knew that his death was coming. He also knew that there would come a day when he could no longer protect the earth. Although Connor did not know which day would come first, he knew that Cyborg was going to be an integral part of it. "Why… Why me? You could have chosen anyone Connor. Neo Flash… Fury… Damian Wayne… All of them would have been great choices, but me? Well… Fuck you too Connor." Cyborg said as he knelt at the tombstone of Connor Kent. The pastor looked at Cyborg crossly yet Cyborg did not care. He was to now be champion of earth which now meant that he was the leader of the Justice League which gave him much bigger things to worry about.

The world had changed in many ways since the early days of the Teen Titans. Many had gone their separate ways or had died due to old age. Connor had survived due to his slow aging ability given to him by the scientists at Project Cadmus. Starfire only ages one year for every 30 of our years and Raven was given eternal life by ending her father's life. Damian Wayne took up the moniker of Batman and sought eternal life in the Lazarus Pits and bathes in them every 20 years. His vison was to protect the world as "The Eternal Knight". Everyone else has succumbed to age and or death at the hands of earth's enemies. There are new heroes and new versions of the old ones designated as "Neo". These neo heroes are genetic duplicates of the originals. Since Connor Kent was a genetic experiment with Project Cadmus he was the first Neo created. Cadmus then duplicated the process multiple times as a result of Dark Sied's reign of terror that wiped out the original Justice League. Earth mourned deeply the passing of its heroes, but had to move on. The only hero to no be duplicated was Wonder Woman for her daughter Fury, now queen of Amazonia would not have a reminder of her brave mother hunting her present. Though the heroes have changed, their mission is still the same. Protecting the earth at all costs was the number one priority. This was a lesson that Cyborg was going to learn even more so now that he was to lead.

"Bout time you finished. Why did you need me again? I mean… Can't you turn into a paper plane or something?" Damian Wayne said jokingly. "Shut up Wayne… We need to talk." Cyborg responded. "Hmmm… Well… I guess I have no choice do I? Get in. I hope you don't mind the stretch SUV. You're not exactly made of a light weight alloy you know." Damian said as his driver opened the car door for Cyborg. Cyborg's laser infused eye began to glow bright red with anger. However, it began to rain and although he had no feeling of the falling water, he felt it useless to argue. After getting in and plugging his power cell into a side outlet, Cyborg began to look around the plush seating of the vehicle. "I know you didn't invite me out here just for a ride Cyborg. Damian Wayne is no one's taxi. So what's up? What was this important?" Damian asked. "It's me…. He chose me." Cyborg replied. Damian Wayne then placed his hand over his mouth and stared out of the window. After a second or two he then grabbed the bridge of his nose as to try and understand what he just heard. "So let me get this straight. Connor Kent… Neo Superman, chose you to succeed him? This has to be a mistake, or maybe a joke? I mean, I didn't know robots were capable of humor." Damian said as he sipped the glass of scotch he poured for himself. "Humph… I guess that's as clever as you get Wayne. But it is no joke, and nor is it a laughing matter. Per the holo-record at the fortress of solitude he clearly chose me for leadership, and even strangely enough, his burial in case of his death. Believe me I am as confused as you are." Cyborg said. "Shit. I thought for sure it would have been me. I know that the Justice league is not a monarchy, but my father was Bruce Wayne the original Batman. Then Fury… Oh Fury. She's going to be pissed to say the least." Damian explained. As the car approached Wayne Manor, Cyborg looked to the skies and was reminded of Connor achieving the power of flight. The heroes later learned that Connor Kent had all the powers of Superman but as a Neo he had to develop into them the same way a boy develops into a man. "I would offer to take you jacket sir but um… Right. I'll just give you a quick polish, yeah?" Damian's butler asked wiping the rain drops off of Cyborgs armor. "Ha! Oh that's too funny. That will be all Henry." Damian said laughing. Damian then led Cyborg into the study. It was filled with all sorts of books and art. It seemed as if Damian Wayne had an entire library in his monstrous home. He then grabbed a marble bust of Bruce Wayne and placed it into a black crystal bowl. The crystal bowl then began to deconstruct and then form the iconic cowl of Batman around the head and face of the bust. Two walls split open which revealed a clear tube that lead 100 feet below the surface. "Hmmm… Only one tube? The old man had two." Cyborg said with a snicker. "Robin is dead. So is Batgirl and any other person who dared to get too close to the Dark Knight. The Eternal Knight will never make the same mistakes that the original Batman made… Never again." Damian responded. Damian then jumped into the tube free falling while Cyborg watched.

Cyborg then followed and the walls returned to their former position enclosing them in the secret passage way. Once Cyborg reached the bottom he could see the Bat Cave in all its dark and technological glory. Damian had all the most high tech equipment that he had ever seen. It was homage to the Batman legacy and science as a whole. Curious to see what new advances Damian had made, Cyborg released a few nanites from his own circuitry to scan, assess, and implement new technology into his own robotic body. Cyborg had also evolved over the years because of the evolving nanite tech that had been given to him as a gift from the Green Lantern Corps scientists on Oa. He has been able to evolve as he comes into contact with more advanced technology as the years pass. He also noticed that standing before him were not only Damian but, Queen Starfire, Raven the demon goddess, Neo Icon, and Terry McGuiness the Green Lantern of earth, but also Martian M'gann M'orzz whom Cyborg had not seen in over 40 years. Also standing off to the side was Fury daughter of Wonder Woman who was just as angry as Damian had predicted. "Well… I see everyone's all here. So… Who's gonna break out the yearbooks and lukewarm tropical punch for this little class reunion?" Cyborg asked sarcastically. "Can it tin can. You know why we are all here. We are the earth's greatest heroes. We also knew and loved Connor even more than you ever did. So why the fuck are you so damn special, huh? We sacrificed our lives and the lives of the heroes who taught us how to be heroes to save this fucking planet. And for what?! So they can name you earth's champion? I mean hello… That's the point of having a Green Lantern for this planet." Terry complained. "Terry, relax would you? Hear him out. I'm sure he has an explanation. You do have an explanation right?" Raven asked. "I must admit. In all my time as a hero of earth I have never had the pleasure of Connor and Cyborg taking part in the traditional role of friendship. It would even seem as if the two gentlemen were enemies yet on the same side of the coin." Neo Icon explained. Cyborg then spoke up.

"Look, I'm just as surprised as you all are. Connor and I were not the best of friends , hell not even partners. But…" "But what son of flesh and metal? On my planet such a responsibility is not given to one's enemy. It is either passed down from father to son… Mother to daughter…" Starfire interrupted. "Can we just calm the fuck down for two minutes?! I invited you all here so that we could one, figure out what the hell happened to Connor and two, figure out what we are all going to do from here." Damian said in a dark rage. Everyone stood quietly and stared at Damian. They all took a step back and circled Cyborg and sat down in various seats. "Please Cyborg, tell us. What… What happened to my Connor?" M'gann asked as she held back her tears and emotion. Cyborg sat in a nearby Chair. "Even if you all feel that you have been wronged and that my presence here angers you… It is still god to see you all. I was not expecting to see you all right now like this but here it goes. As of now… As of now… Shit, it's like it becomes harder and harder to say. "Cyborg fumbled. "Just say it already. I'm needed on Oa as soon as I'm finished here so… Continue." Terry said as he motioned for Cyborg to finish his story. "Well. I had something planned just for Damian but I guess I can let you all know as well for you will all be involved as well. To first answer M'gann's question yes I was there when Connor died. We were at the hall of justice and were going over new improvements to the hall's auto defense. We got an alarm that a level 2 threat was about to attack. You were all away on the mission to defeat Black Adam and Neo Captain Marvel on Mars. The two of them together were more powerful than anyone could imagine and we needed everyone's help to stop them. Connor and I remained to handle everything else that came the earth's way. Thinking the threat level was only 2 Connor wanted to get out for a while, so… he left me to guard the hall. "Cyborg said. He then stopped and began to breathe deeply his armor began to shake and he began to run his emotional override programs. "Um… The fuck is he doing?" Terry whispered to Damian. "It's his override protocols. It was a gift from Wayne Enterprises that helps him control is emotions. I may crack jokes and talk shit… But he's still human in there. My guess is, what he's about to tell us is going to be fairly brutal." Damion said as he played with a shiny chrome batarang.

Cyborg then sat up in his chair and continued. "After about two hours went by I switched my monitors to the fight between Connor and the level two threat. It seemed as if the threat was winning the fight. I made fun of him on the coms and did not feel bad about it." Cyborg said smiling. "What do you mean you did not feel bad? Connor is dead because of this." Starfire said solemnly. "Trust me Star… Connor would have done the same thing to Cyborg. I gotcha… Go on." Raven responded. "That look... The look on Connor's face after I made that comment still gives me chills. _**No! You don't understand. This thing… It's, it's… **_He said. In all my time as a Teen Titan and as a member of the JLA I have never seen Connor that afraid. I acted quickly and met him in the battlefield. After a quick scan of the threat, I soon discovered that the threat was higher than level two. It was able to mask its energy levels from our previous scans." Cyborg stated. "I am curious now. What were the accurate readings? To cause the great Connor Kent to be afraid it must have been two even three times stronger." Neo Icon stated. "I wish. The scan revealed the organism had the energy readings of over four yellow suns." Cyborg said with sadness. M'gann began to cry while the others were in shock. They could not believe that such a powerful monster like presence had invaded the planet. The room was silent and breathless. Then only thing that could be heard was the subtle beeping and machines moving in Damian's batcave. "So that's what got'em huh? A being of that strength could have killed any one of us. At least he went out like the hero he was." Terry said hanging his head. "Wait a minute… Something's not adding up." Damion interjected. "Yes, it is true. Something is not adding up. We fought the Shazzam wars over one and a half years ago. Connor Kent died only three months ago. What is going on here?" Neo Icon said as he hovered over the group. The others then began to see Neo Icon's logic and now became suspicious of Cyborg. "You're right Neo Icon. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all. That's not how Connor died." Cyborg said as he rose to his feet. "Then how?! Who killed Neo Superman?" Damion asked. "Me… I killed Connor." Cyborg said coldly.

The others slowly backed away from Cyborg. Some could not believe what they had heard. As time went on and it was able to sink in what Cyborg had done, the others began to glow with power. Damian pressed a button on his belt which made a full batsuit wrap around his body becoming The Eternal Knight bat suit from on his body. It was made of light weight spaceship metal with black diamond coating for hardness. "You'd better continue this story Cyborg because if your story ends here… There won't be a scientist on this planet or the next who can put you back together." Damian said as he tensed his body to strike. Raven's eyes began to glow red as her power began to surround her like a cloak of death and destruction. Choose your next words wisely Cyborg. For my next words… Just might end your life." Raven said. Her voice had also changed and seemed as if she were speaking in the voice of hell itself. "Please everyone. Lower your emotions. It is highly illogical that a person such as Cyborg committed such an act without reason. He was chosen to be a member of the JLA by the original Superman. That alone gives him passage enough to explain his actions. Please… Continue." Neo Icon told Cyborg as he stood in between the others. "It is true I did kill Neo Superman… But it is not as you may think. Connor and I battled the threat as best we could. I was heavily damaged and Connor did the only thing that he could. He absorbed the threat's energy. That's right… He took on all four yellow suns that the threat had absorbed over its life time." Everyone then relaxed and sat back don. The heroes all looked at each other trying to figure out what happened next. "My god. He absorbed the energy of all four suns? Shit man… Even O.G. Superman could only handle so much of the yellow sun's rays. I mean, fuck. Did he blow up or something?" Terry asked with his hands behind his head. "No… Cyborg killed Connor remember? So why… Why'd you have to kill him?" Raven asked trying to make sense of it all.

"After he came back from the fight he was changed. You did not see any of this because you were all fighting in the Shazzam wars. He was… He was a god on earth. The ground gave way as he walked the earth. He exuded energy and power. Animals were afraid, and so were people. Connor's eyes were constantly glowing and he could not contain his new found strength. It not only affected his body but his mind as well. He began to think like Dark Sied in terms of simply conquering the world as to eliminate crime, wars, and other harmful events. He began to imply that free will was only a vehicle to perpetuate evil and must be taken for the good of humanity. He also began to refer to human beings as his flock. In a moment of clarity he spoke to me and begged me to die. He had become fearful of who he had become and feared for the lives and safety of the planet. He even showed me where you keep the red kryptonite Damian. Just before the power Over took him again, he wanted me to tell M'gann that he loved her and to do what I must regardless of my emotions or feelings. That is the reason I asked Wayne Enterprises to develop the emotion inhibitor. After he slipped back into the madness that consumed him I invited him to come and view the new world that we would create under his rule. As we looked out over the ocean… I apologized… And I shot him in the back of his head with a bullet I made from the kryptonite. He was finally at rest… It was over. So there you have it… The death of Neo Superman. Satisfied?" Cyborg said as he crumpled the metal chair he sat in and threw it against the wall. He then walked away to a corner of the room to be as by himself as he could. "I see. I'm sorry Cyborg. Truly I am." Damion said as he turned away from the others. Everyone else had a look of grief on their faces. They could not believe what Cyborg had just gone through over the last year and were ashamed over how they treated him. They gave the cybernetic man his space as he composed himself. "We are all sorry Cyborg. It is never a good day when one must kill one's comrade. Whether friend or foe you still fought for the same planet and cause. We should have considered that." Starfire said sadly. Cyborg then went over to Damian's main computer he then detached his hand and plugged into the computer. "What are you doing?" Damian asked. "I need to show this to you to finish this." Cyborg stated sternly.

After a few seconds a holographic image of an extremely muscular and disheveled Connor Kent appeared before them. "Friends. I wish that I could see your faces at this moment but I guess if I could, it would mean that I'm not dead. So if you are viewing this, I must be. I don't know how much time I have before this power overtakes me again, but I beg you to listen. I have become too powerful. It haunts my body and mind. I… I can't control it. It is eating me from the inside out. Look, I know that you are all away and will not understand this decision that I have made but, I will be asking Cyborg to take my life. A being this powerful cannot exist on this planet. It… I mean I… must be irradiated. Eternal Knight Batman, I am sorry but Cyborg is going to break into your home and take the red kryptonite entrusted to your father. Don't be mad… If you are then bill me. Ha! Anyway to the point of why I'm here. I am appointing Cyborg as new head of the JLA. The reason you ask? He is not only willing to bear the responsibility of killing me but he is willing to bear the responsibility of facing all of you once it is done. Although part machine, I could only hope to be a man of his strength and fortitude. I also want him to be the only person to bury my body along with the pastor from Martha Kent's favorite church. I want no one to remember me this way. Superman is much more than a title… It's a symbol. That symbol to quote my corny brother Clark is a symbol of truth justice and the American way. Keep that symbol going and that ideal in the hearts and minds of every man woman and child. Cyborg is also the oldest member of the original Justice League and will carry these ideals to the new team. I beg of you all… Stay. Help Cyborg in fighting the fight of our predecessors. Become that beacon of hope… Become Neo Justice. M'gann… My love for you will never die although I no longer exist. Take care my sweet green lady. You are the only woman I've ever loved. Farewell my friends… Even you Terry. Goodbye" The image of Connor Kent told them as he winced in pain. Before the transmission ended they saw Connor Kent became the monster that Cyborg had warned them about just before it ended. They all looked away from as to not see him as the overgrown beast with glowing eyes and insane with his own power. Cyborg then unplugged from the machine and returned to the others. "This is why I was chosen. This is why I had to do what I had to do. No other reason." Cyborg said coldly. He then turned toward Damian Wayne and placed his hand on his shoulder. "This is why we needed to talk. I want you to become my second in command. Although Connor asked us to come together we cannot do this... Not alone. What say you friend?" Cyborg asked. Damian the turned away from Cyborg and walked away. He sat at his computer and began to type without saying a word. "Before you think I said no, I'm scanning Batman's DNA database to see if we have any JLA member DNA samples. If we can't start out with a full JLA we will need to build one." Damian said. Cyborg smiled and panned the room to look at the others. Each hero nodded their heads in approval. Even Terry was fully on board. "Raven and I will prepare the hall to be used again. Good luck son of flesh and metal. We will forward to look at your leadership." Starfire said. "Raven rolled her eyes and followed. The others followed Terry into the skies from the batplanes hangar and too off toward the hovering JLA space station as to make that space ready as well. Cyborg looked around and saw that Connor Kent's vison was not dead even though he was. "Me huh? Yeah… Fuck you too Connor." Cyborg said as he walked toward Damian to help in the Neo JLA selection process.

To be continued….


End file.
